Buoy
by Melizzy511
Summary: Summary: Next story in the Drift universe. Covers the 4 episodes that featured Christine Lahti as Alex and Olivia continue with their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Buoy, continuation of the universe created in Drift, which you should probably read first.

Summary: Next story in the Drift universe. Probably a 1 shot, but I am leaving it open to the possibility of something longer.

Summary: Covers the 4 hideous episodes featuring Christine Lahti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Months Post Drift

"Where's Alex Cabot?"

"Training in Albany ."

Olivia looked at Elliot who had raised an eyebrow at her seeming lack of knowledge of Alex's trip to the state capital. She gave him a slight head shake and returned her focus to Sonya Paxton. She did steal a glance at her phone, looking for the text message or voice mail icon. She got neither.

"Det. Benson, am I keeping you from something important?"

Embarrassed at being caught, Olivia shook her head, shelving any hope of contacting Alex until they could get away from the Executive ADA.

2 Hours Later

Elliot was at the counter waiting on their sandwiches while Olivia had stepped outside the deli to try and call Alex.

"Hey sexy."

"Alex, where are you?"

"In Albany . Didn't you get my email?"

"NO! What I got was some bitchy executive ADA named Sonya Paxton horning her way into my investigation!"

Alex was glad Olivia couldn't see her eye roll.

"I sent it to your personal email. You know, those special email accounts we have set up for…private correspondence?"

Olivia glanced through the window at Elliot and found him waving her drink at her.

"Oh…so you didn't leave without letting me know?"

Alex softened at the little girl sound in her lover's voice.

"Of course not baby. I sent you an email with all my trip details and a suggested time for a very special phone call."

"Oh. Wow Alex, I am so sorry. I just…old habits die hard."

"Olivia, I love you and I would not leave without telling you as best as I could. Jim Steele was supposed to go to this thing, but Rossi went into labor early this morning so I had to step in." She glanced around. "However, as Bureau Chief, I do have my own room, so…."

Olivia lowered her voice. "Phone sex?"

"Olivia! Phone sex is so last century. I have that new color webcam for my laptop and you have one on your laptop…."

"Oh!" She jumped as a loud thud came from the window behind her. Turning, she saw Elliot looking pissed and preparing to thud on the window again. "I have to go. I'll check the email later and let you know." As an after thought she added, "I love you."

Alex smiled as the call ended and thought back on the last three months. Olivia had moved into her apartment, Kathleen had moved into Olivia's old apartment, they had bought an aquarium together and stocked it with various fish, taken two weekend trips together, discovered a shared love of bubble baths and often made love nightly and then some.

She was pulled from her reflection by a tug on her sleeve. She turned to find Nick potter looking at her.

"Nick?"

"Alex? The last seminar just ended. We were going to go have a drink and then get dinner. Want to join us?"

Realizing it would be much later before she heard from Olivia, she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You find out why she left without telling you?"

Olivia slightly blushed. "She didn't. I just didn't look in the right place for the email."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what that blush means?"

"No."

He studied her carefully.

"I'm glad you have somebody."

"Even if it's Alex?"

He looked offended. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate Alex. She earned my respect after the Cavanaugh case and then with what she went through with Velez…I got no problems with her." At her look he continued. "Yeah, like you I was pissed when she didn't return my calls, but I got over it. Now, if she hurts you….."

She laughed. "Thanks El. You know, I'm almost afraid to be this happy. I've never been this happy."

"You're in love."

She opened her mouth to reply but ended up smiling instead. "I am. For the first time ever."

"Good. Now let's go before my balls get busted even more by that witch."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's not that bad Liv, she just has problems."

Olivia leaned into the screen on her laptop and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Ok, lots of problems, but she is competent if not bitter." She also leaned forward and undid the top three buttons of her shirt, giving Olivia a good view of her cleavage. "Now, enough about Sonya Paxton. This is our first night apart since we moved in together and I don't want you to forget me."

Olivia licked her lips. "Never Alex. Never." She strained her neck trying to see down Alex's shirt even though it was futile.

"Good. Do you have everything I asked you to gather for this?"

Olivia nodded and reached for the headset. She held them up for Alex to see and awaited further instructions.

Alex picked up her headset and motioned for Olivia to put her headset on.

"Alex…"

"Hush. Undress for me."

Olivia looked around. "Like a strip show?" Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ok." Olivia took the headset off and began slowly removing her clothes one item at a time. When she was finally naked she put the headset back on and looked at Alex who was breathing heavily.

"I love your body. Now, lay down on the bed…our bed, and position the laptop so I can see your pussy."

Olivia crossed her arms. "Aren't you going to undress?"

Alex stood up, revealing that she was naked from the waste down and then finished unbuttoning her shirt, which revealed she wasn't wearing a bra. She let the shirt fall off of her shoulders and now Olivia gasped.

"Do as I asked Olivia. Please."

After some work, Olivia was on her back on their bed, legs spread wide giving Alex a prime view of her pussy from the webcam. The laptop was perched on a pillow between Olivia's legs, near her feet.

For the next half hour, she did everything Alex whispered into her ear, stroked every place the blonde asked and then brought herself to completion only after Alex cooed in her ear to "give it up baby."

Both women were breathing hard as Olivia came down from her orgasm and as soon as she could lift her head, she looked at the webcam and whispered, "Alex? It's your turn."

"One step ahead of you baby. Watch me."

Olivia raised her head and watched as Alex leaned on one arm and stroked herself with the fingertip vibe in her right hand. Alex was leaning toward the computer screen and Olivia could see her lover's juices running down her leg.

Alex's back went straight as her orgasm over took her and she hissed Olivia's name before collapsing into the chair she'd been sitting in.

They both broke out into giggles after they'd recovered and ended the night with Alex watching Olivia drift off to sleep first before joining her in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N at the end**

1 Month Later

Alex scowled at her cell phone as her call to Olivia went straight to voice mail. After a long month in Albany , the blonde was finally getting to come home. She smiled as she packed her laptop and recalled some of the various uses it had served while she was away.

After their first night of cyber sex, they'd settled into a routine of chatting via webcam each night and then drifting off to sleep while still "chatting." Alex would sometimes wake up in the night and smile as she could watch Olivia sleeping, huddled close to the laptop.

She had returned to the city one weekend and Olivia had made the trip to Albany two weekends, where they'd stayed in bed from Friday night until Sunday evening. And now it was early on Friday and Alex wanted to let Olivia know she would definitely be home, waiting for her, in the nude.

Sighing, she loaded up "the kids" and they started back toward the city. Alex cringed inwardly as she had to listen to her young charges gripe about what she considered trivial things. When they stopped for a bathroom break, she tried again to call Olivia to no avail.

As she pulled the car back onto the turnpike, she realized the car had grown quiet.

"What?"

Nick tried to hand her his Blackberry, but she shot him a dirty look and motioned to the road. Realizing what she was trying to say he nodded and read it out loud to her:

EDA Paxton drunk in crt. Blw .20. Det. Hottie gve tst. Case dismissed.

"Det. Hottie? Who the hell is that?"

When no one said anything she looked in the rearview and noticed nobody would look at her. Realizing who it must have been she answered her own question.

"Olivia." She changed lanes. "That's why she hasn't been answering." She looked over at Potter. "Who sent you that text?"

Nick Potter regretted ever showing that text to anybody, let alone his boss.

"Jennifer, the court stenographer."

"Send her a text letting her know ADA Cabot appreciates the update."

Nick did as he was told and Alex hit the accelerator even harder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After their visit from Sonya, Olivia had taken the rest of the afternoon off. She felt the need to go see her mother, but so far she had not made the trip to the cemetery. She knew Alex had called her at least three times before she shut the phone off, but she wasn't ready to talk to anybody.

She passed a flower stand and decided to buck up and go to see her mother. She grabbed a bouquet of flowers and went to see her mother.

As much as she reviled Sonya Paxton, she felt as though the woman had given her a gift. When she had apologized to them, it was as if her mother was apologizing to her. For the first time in her life, she felt at ease with her past and her mother.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back to the car. When she turned on her cell phone, she found two messages from Alex and a text letting her know she was back in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had spoken to Elliot who told her about Sonya and that Olivia had taken the rest of the day off and had turned her cell off. Alex had nodded and headed in the direction of home. She knew her lover well enough to know she was unreachable until she was ready to talk.

Alex had trudged home and after unpacking, she'd taken a shower. She was just getting out when a set of strong arms grabbed her and pressed her up against the wall. She gasped as the rough denim of Olivia's jeans rubbed up against her sensitive skin. Before she could say anything, Olivia was assaulting her mouth and breasts.

They made their way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Olivia quickly undressed and then pushed Alex down on the bed. What had started as aggressive quickly became slow and reverent. Olivia held off until Alex came and then she joined the blonde in release. She collapsed on top of Alex and the younger woman stroked her hair and whispered to her, sensing something was going on with her lover.

"Liv? Liv, where were you?"

Olivia raised her head and smiled at Alex."Finding peace."

**Up next is Slack Tide**


End file.
